


Ignorance is Bliss

by ruenesca



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Wing, Miscommunication, Shattered Glass, Somewhat naive Drift, weird drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/pseuds/ruenesca
Summary: The problem in dealing with a psychopath is that you usually don't know they are one until it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very strange little drabble that I came up with simply because I wanted to use two lines of this story that features a "miscommunication" between two characters
> 
> I also give a nod to OniGil, because the inspiration for Wing watching Drift sleep was taken from their story 'Lullabies'

Drift groaned as the false light of the city shined through the hab suite, signifying the beginning of the solar cycle. 

The tired speedster reluctantly stirred from his comfortable position on the berth as he was pulled from recharge by the distinct feeling of being watched. 

Drift looked over his shoulder, toward the direction of unwanted scrutiny, to find strange white optics gazing at him, accompanied by a familiar unwavering smile, bordering on a smirk, that made the ex Decepticon shiver not only out of fear. 

Leaned against the wall with arms crossed over his brightly colored chestplate stood, Wing. Even now as he stood ominously silent in his doorway, Drift still found the scarlet flyer to be beyond beautiful. 

When Drift had first come to stay with Wing, after being saved from the crash that occured half a meta-cycle ago, he had found the ever-grinning obsidian jet to be a bit…unnerving at times.

Fortunately by now, he had become accustomed to the other mech and even some of his peculiarities. They even got along fairly well most of the time. 

“Wing? Is everything alright?” He mumbled groggily with vocals still raspy from their non-usage as he finally acknowledged the silent Knight focused so intently on him. He fought back a shiver under the jet’s scrutiny. 

“Yes Drift, everything is perfect. You just looked so peaceful a moment ago, so blissfully unaware. I could have killed you in your sleep.” Wing said almost dreamily, in that melodious voice of his. 

It took a moment to register what Wing had said. Had Wing actually said it? No, he must still be drowsy and misheard him through the fog of his exhaustion. Wing was too gentle, too kind to ever say anthing like that to him, or anyone else for that matter. He felt silly even putting this much thought into it. 

“What did you say?” Drift finally asked, wanting to get clarification so he could laugh at the ridiculousness of it and move on with his day. 

Wing chuckled softly as he moved from the wall, gracefully making his way to the berth and sat down a respectable distance away from him. “I said, You’re so cute when you're asleep. What did you think I said?” Wing asked with clear amusement. His sharp denta glinted in the light as he narrowed optics slightly in curiously. 

So Drift had definitely misheard the other mech’s words, as he had thought. It also wasn’t unusual for Wing to casually flirt with him from time to time. He didn’t mind the light teasing from the admittedly VERY attractive jet, so why did he feel so uneasy all of a sudden? 

Was is because Wing had been watching him while he recharged and for how long he wasn’t sure. The thought made his plating crawl. Attractive jet or not, It was disconcerting, but Wing was harmless and hadn’t given him any reason not to trust him.

No, it was something else. 

“I dunno. I’m still not awake yet.” Drift mumbled finally,  placating Wing’s need for a response and pushing aside the strange discomfort still pulling at him. 

Wing chuckled again as he gracefully stood up and held out a servo which Drift accepted without hesitation, carefully pulling the speedster to his feet. 

“Come Drift, let me fix you something and then we have a big day ahead of us! Today, you will become a member of the Circle of Light. You will make a fine addition to our humble ranks, and we will gladly welcome you with open arms.” Wing explained, beaming brightly and giving Drift’s shoulders a light squeeze.

Drift didn’t really know a lot about the Circle of Light. It sounded like a religious thing. Drift wasn’t a particularly spiritual mech, but he was willing to give it a try for Wing. 

Wing had saved his life and was also working diligently to repair his ship (with VERY limited resources mind you) so he could finally return back to his fleet. Wing also had provided him with food, shelter and a warm berth to sleep in. 

Though, a bit odd at times with a calculating stare that almost seemed to pierce through his plating sometimes, Wing was always polite and kind to him. At least, he had been so far anyway.

Drift was so very grateful to Wing and if joining some group (that hopefully wasn’t a cult or into anything too weird) temporarily would make Wing happy, it was the least he could do. Though it was a little odd that Wing seemed so insistent on it when Drift wasn’t going to be there for much longer but then chalked it up to another one of his peculiarities and agreed to it none the less.

After all, he owed Wing his ember, and he knew he could never repay him. It was a futile effort, and he would always be in debt to Wing, but he would try…

Even if it meant giving him everything he had to give.


End file.
